New Dawn, New Life, New Year
by Dreams-Of-Ash
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is quite fascinated with what his hired help has to say about the New Dawn. Rumbelle implied. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!3


**A/N:DRUM ROLL PLEASE! My yearly New Year's fanfiction! The lucky fandom of 2016 is... Once Upon a Time! 2016 is going to be amazing. For once, everything is going to go great. AND THAT TIME IS THIS YEAR!**

 **(This takes place during Belle's stay at the Dark Castle. I have only watched the first season plus three episodes of season two. Please forgive any continually issues.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin, more commonly known as "The Dark One," had a set routine. He would wake up at exactly four in the morning to work on some... Magical business until his hired help awoke. It would be exactly fifteen minutes from her awakening to the time when she brought in his morning tea. The day would then go as followed: The Dark One would sit at his spinning wheel, forgetting, until she came in for a number of reasons, either needing him for a meal or cleaning.

Rumplestiltskin had become so used to this schedule over the past month, he had quite honestly forgotten where time had gone. Sure, he was able to get his... well, _customers_ their merchandise on time. But it quite shocked him when he realized they were but twelve mere hours from the New Dawn.

It had all started on that memorable morning, when Belle had come in not in her lacy blue dress he had conjured for her, but in her gold satin gown. The stain from the tea she had spilled on it upon her arrival has faded, but was still noticeable. He pretended not to notice, and instead commented on the rather bird-like tune that was pouring out of her vocal chords like sweet, liquid riches.

"What is it you sing, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin inquired as he took his tea, internally smiling at its chipped side.

Belle halted suddenly, stopping her walk, her song, and turned to look at him. A curious smile was plastered upon her beau- _young_. Young, simple face.

"You've never heard of the Feast of the New Dawn?" Her eyes, as blue as the purest ocean, contemplated him as she spoke. She was quite encha- _fascinating_. Fascinating when she was curious. Especially if that curiosity revolved around...well, The Dark One. The... _monster_...who, for some unknown reason, she was interested in getting to know.

Rumplestiltskin stood from his seat and playfully flipped her chocolate hair. "Oh, I've heard of it, dearie. It's quite the occasion," his voice rose and fell as a smile- that wicked, but childish smile- flickered across his features. "However, what does that have to do with your song? Or, if I dare say, your change of dress?"

"It's a special day," she answered, hopping gracefully onto her usual seat on the table. She locked eyes with him. "My father always told me this was the day to forget all of your regrets," her eyes clouded with something. Pain? Nostalgia? "That you left whatever it was that plagued you in the old year... To welcome a new one. A New Dawn. Where you could recreate yourself."

As she finished, she slipped her hands out of his and exited the room with a smile. He jumped at the sound of the door closing behind her, raising his hands to look at them. He hadn't even realized she had taken them, yet they _tingled_ at the absence of pressure...

He turned to study the door, which she had just left. _Your not a monster,_ she had told him all those weeks ago.

 _The new dawn,_ he thought. _A new beginning?_

He found her that evening, standing on the tower balcony, a majestic smile upon her face as she studied the red sky.

"You'll catch a cold out here, dearie!" He called to her, referring to her bare shoulders.

Belle shook her head. "I'm fine, Rumplestiltskin," she trailed off, the turned to him as she finished. "I'm waiting for the fireworks."

With a wave of the Dark One's hand, her cloak appeared around Belle's shoulders. She smiled thankfully, before turning back. "Isn't it a bit early for fireworks, my dear?" He questioned.

There was no answer.

"Would you," he cleared is throat. "Would you like to go _see_ them?"

He had not been this happy in a long time, Rumple decided, as he watched Belle- all pure, golden light beams of her- smile at the sight before her. He had lead her to the mountain where the townsfolk usually set off the great explosions of light the moment the clock struck twelve.

As the first fireworks went up- brilliant colors of gold and red and green- exploded in the sky, he forced himself to let out a laugh. Perhaps this year would bring a new rebirth. For him...

His heart nearly stopped at the feeling of lips upon his cheek.

A rebirth for him... _Thanks to her._

 _ **HAPPY 2016! MAY YOUR YEAR BE FILLED WITH HAPPINESS, LOVE, AND SUCCESS!3**_


End file.
